With the development of display technologies, a micro light-emitting display (Micro-LED) technology has arisen. Micro-LED technology refers to a technology of micro-sized light-emitting diode array integrated on a substrate with a high density. A size of each micro light-emitting diode is in a range of about from 1 μm to about 10 μm. By the Micro-LED technology, a Micro-LED display panel with high resolution can be formed. Micro-LED has advantages of high luminous efficiency, low energy consumption, and high resolution. In order to adapt to application scenarios with a requirement of double-sided display, such as a service window industry, a double-sided display device is developed.
In the related art, the double-sided display device is generally realized in a way of laminating two display panels, such as two ready-made display panel are laminated back-to-back such that one display panel emits light and displays to one side, and the other display panel emits light and displays to the other side. Since it is required that two complete display panel are made separately, a cost of the double-sided display device is relatively high.